Entre romance et égoïsme
by Angyle
Summary: Stiles peine à trouver sa place et se pose beaucoup de questions. Il est de plus perturbé par l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui lui fait un effet qu'il parvient difficilement à cacher. Théo arrivera-t-il à percer les mystères de Stiles ? Sthéo / Stéo /!\ Rating M, présence de lemon gay. Personne sensibles où a qui ce type d'histoires ne plaît pas s'abstenir. /!\
1. Intro

Après s'être dépêtré de l'esprit maléfique qui l'avait habité, Stiles avait eu du mal à se remettre de toute l'agitation et de l'angoisse que cela avait provoqué. De plus, cela avait rouvert en lui des blessures qu'il croyait cicatrisées. Scott l'avait bien sûr aidé, mais avec le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, il pensait que Stiles s'en était remis. Il se trompait. De plus, avec tout le temps qu'il passait à sauver tout le monde, Scott ne pouvait plus accorder autant d'attention à son meilleur ami.

Mais une personne a attiré son attention, et le perturbe. Dès son arrivée, Théo a fait à Stiles une impression qu'il n'avait d'abord pas su identifier. Il s'était donc méfié de Théo, faisant pleinement confiance à ses intuitions. Les autres ont les pouvoirs surnaturels, lui avait son sens de la déduction et ses intuitions. Il ne pouvait se reposer que là-dessus. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi toutes ces créatures au plus profond de lui-même. Comment était-il censé lutter contre des forces surnaturelles sans en être lui même doté ?

Intelligent, il a compris qu'il devait cacher à quel point Théo, le beau gosse à la plastique parfaite et au sourire éclatant, le perturbait. Il avait fini par mettre le doigt dessus. Théo lui _plaisait._ Ce qu'il ressentait était une attraction irrésistible, un désir sourd et incontrôlable qui le forçait à se nourrir de chaque mouvement du blond, de chaque détail. A aimer et reconnaître chacune de ses mimiques. Mais ça, personne n'aurait à le savoir.

 _ **« Stiles ? »**_

Stiles sursauta.

 _ **« Tu as de la visite. »**_ ajouta son père.

A force de laisser la porte ouverte, les gens ne ressentaient plus le besoin de toquer ...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sors de chez moi

_Bon, désolé pour la longueur, c'est pas super, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres. Je rappelle que je ne possède et ne revendique pas les droits de la série. Sur ce, bonne lecture. ~_

 ** _"Salut Stiles."_**

Théo venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Stiles, introduit par le shériff. Le brun, ne pouvant pas y croire, resta bouche bée quelques instants. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, son père prenait la parole :

 _ **"Bon je vais vous laisser ..."**_

Il partit en fermant la porte. Enfermé, dans SA chambre avec LUI. Son imagination commença à s'emballer, puis il se reprit. Hors de question de penser à ça en sa présence.

 _ **"Hey ! Alors la forme ?**_  
 _ **\- ... Est-ce que ça va Stiles ?**_  
 _ **-Oui, je pète la forme, pourquoi ?**_  
 _ **-Parce que tu viens de changer radicalement d'attitude en l'espace de 2 secondes ? Peu importe ...**_  
 _ **-Tu venais pour une raison particulière ?"**_

Il manquerait plus que ça. Que l'autre essaie de le psychanalyser. À force d'essayer de convaincre son père de les aider à défendre Beacon Hills, Stiles avait pris l'habitude de déjouer ce genre d'approche. Les autres se défendaient avec leurs pouvoirs, lui avec son humour désarmant et insupportable pour certains.

 ** _"Scott m'a demandé de venir te voir._**  
 ** _-Ça m'étonnerait que Scott t'aie demandé ça à toi, et en plus il serait venu lui même._**  
 ** _-..."_**

Stiles songea : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Lui toujours aussi sûr de lui, prêt à mentir pour un rien, il perdait ses mots ? C'était comique.

 _ **"On a donné sa langue au chat ?"**_

Théo lui lança un regard légèrement par en dessous, intense, comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture. L'esprit de Stiles décida de marquer un temps d'arrêt, et de débattre de la situation.

 _"Wowowowow. Non pas ce regard là c'est de la triche._  
 _-En attendant il est plutôt mignon ..._  
 _-Ça change rien au fait que je lui fais pas confiance._  
 _-T'es pas obligé de lui faire confiance, tu peux le laisser faire._  
 _-Tu fais chier."_

 _ **"C'est quoi ce regard attendrissant ? Tu veux me faire pleurer ?**_  
 _ **-Non ... C'est juste que ... Je vois que tu as encore des problèmes Stiles. Scott s'occupe beaucoup de tout le monde donc il est passé à côté. Mais j'ai remarqué."**_

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait prétendre le comprendre alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines ?

 _ **"Remarqué quoi ?**_  
 _ **-La fêlure dans tes yeux Stiles.**_  
 _ **-C'est très poétique, mais non merci. Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter ..."**_

Il se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Théo, l'air renfrogné, sortit sans broncher. Stiles organise le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il s'allonge sur son lit. Il repense alors au parfum de Théo, sa façon de parler qui donne toujours l'impression d'un murmure, sa démarche assurée. Il songe aussi à l'air attristé que présentait Théo. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Il en mourrait d'envie, et peut-être qu'il comprenait vraiment son problème ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser de Théo. Se sentant d'humeur triste, il attendit que son père aille se coucher. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers, et alla prendre la bouteille de whisky que son père gardait sous la cage d'escalier, en pensant qu'il ne la trouverait pas.

 **...**

Le lendemain, ayant une gueule de bois monumentale et se sentant toujours triste, il n'alla évidemment pas en cours. La tête dans le coton, il alluma la télé et finit par se laisser aller à des cartoons. Lassé, il reprit la bouteille de whisky. Il finit par s'endormir.

 **...**

Il se réveille. Il regarde sa montre : 17h30. Il réalise au bout de quelques secondes que quelque chose l'a réveillé. Ah oui, on a sonné à la porte. Il se leva, alla ouvrir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une erreur de débutant

_Hello à tous ! Bon, clairement, j'écris quand je peux et quand je le sens. Désolé pour le rythme (même si s'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas est étrange, mais BREF. Suite d'Entre Romance et Egoïsme, c'est parti. Et n'oubliez pas que les retours sont essentiels pour m'aider à écrire la suite ;)_

On sonne à la porte. Stiles se lève et va ouvrir. En marchant, il réfléchit à qui cela peut être. Pas son père, il est sur une enquête jusqu'à tard. Scott ? D'habitude il l'appelle avant de passer, même sur le seuil … Il ouvre la porte, et a le plaisir de voir Théo, qui se tient là, l'air d'un ange tombé du paradis.

 _« Encore toi …_

 _-Je t'apporte tes cours, tu étais absent aujourd'hui ..._

 _-Scott ne s'en est pas occupé ? »_

Silence gêné.

 _«_ _Je lui ai proposé de m'en charger._ _»_

Stiles fronce les sourcils, étonné. Pour une fois, il ne trouve rien à répondre. Lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'ils sont sur le seuil depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, il l'invite à rentrer. Ils s'asseyent tous les deux sur le canapé.

 _« Je t'ai apporté la physique, les maths -_

 _-Tu n'es pas venu me parler de cours, si?_

 _\- Euh pas vraiment, enfin… »_

Agacé par ces réponses vagues, le brun décide de prendre les devants.

 _«_ _Bon, c'était quoi l'idée derrière ton intervention d'hier_ _?_

 _\- Essayer de t'aider ?_

 _\- C'est bien la première fois que ça te prend… »_

Face à une situation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprend, un silence s'installe. Le regard plongé dans les yeux bleu-verts fascinants de Théo, Stiles se perd en conjectures et en contradictions. À sa surprise, lorsqu'il émerge de ses pensées, il voit Théo qui le regarde, beaucoup plus calmement et sereinement qu'auparavant, presque avec détermination. Alors qu'il est sur le point de reprendre la parole, Théo se penche brusquement vers lui et l'embrasse. Pris de court, Stiles le repousse.

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ _?!_

 _\- Je voulais te dire que je te comprends et -_

 _-Et donc, tu décides de m'apporter mes cours avant de me violer la bouche ? Je comprends mieux. Maintenant que tu as mis en place ton super plan machiavélique, tu vas gentiment sortir._

 _-Stiles… »_

Il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, le pousse dehors sans ménagement, et referme. Sous le choc, il se laisse glisser dos à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Des pensées l'assaillent.

Comment Théo pourrait-il se douter de ce que Stiles ressent si même Scott n'a pas su le faire

? Et si c'était vraiment le cas ? N'est-ce pas une stratégie de plus pour tenter de s'intégrer au groupe

? Si seulement il avait les pouvoirs des loups-garous pour pouvoir définir si ce démon aux yeux bleus était sincère…

Perdu et toujours victime d'un mal de tête persistant, il se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il est vrai que Scott a été distant depuis un moment, et qu'à force de vouloir sauver tout le monde, il en a oublié son meilleur ami. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas passé de soirée rien que tout les deux, comme c'était le cas avant. Et il commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il n'allait pas y laisser la peau à force de se battre contre un monde dont il ne fait pas partie.

Et puis il y a Théo. Une espèce d'ange aux airs de ne pas y toucher qui cache quelqu'un de retors, parfois cruel et incompréhensible. Mais dernièrement, il s'était montré plus attentif, et tentait, peut-être, de se racheter aux yeux de tous. Stiles ne pouvait pas penser à lui sans fondre comme un glaçon en plein désert, en songeant à toute sorte de petits détails.

 _Ses lèvres sensuelles et sa moue boudeuse._

 _Son regard où passent ses pensées comme des nuages._

 _Ses yeux lumineux qui donnent l'impression d'avoir chaud quand ils vous regardent._

 _Son sourire d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte._

 _Sa façon de faire ce sourire en coin détestable, mais aussi super excitant._

 _Ses cheveux qui ont toujours, l'air d'être coiffés, mais aussi en bataille (ce que c'est énervant …)._

 _Sa façon de marcher avec résolution comme si le monde lui appartenait._

Il sort de son rêve éveillé avec une érection lancinante en entendant les clés de son père tourner dans la porte d'entrée.


End file.
